The Nose Bone's Connected to the Nose Hole
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After a tumbling predicament, Usopp gets stuck to Brook! Can their friends find a way to unstuck them?


On the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hat Pirates were enjoying the sunshine and tranquility.

It's been a long time since they had a relaxing day like this; always having to deal with storms and marines chasing them.

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Brook were fishing.

And so far, they couldn't even get the bugs to bite.

"Why can't fish just show up?" Luffy complained. "We see them jump around all the time and they don't show up when we fish for them! Why?"

"Well, would you show up if someone wanted to eat you for dinner?" Usopp asked rhetorically.

"Yohohoho! He's got you there, Captain!" Brook said with his signature laugh. "I certainly wouldn't want to be eaten!"

"But you're all bone." said Chopper. "Who'd want to eat a skeleton?"

Brook glared at the little reindeer doctor. "Why, I never! I'll have you know bones are very nutritious!"

Just then, Brook felt his line tug.

"Oh! I got a bite! I got a bite!" Brook started reeling it in. And it was a big one!

"Way to go, Brook!" Usopp put his hands around the skeleton's waist and helped him pull.

Luffy and Chopper grabbed the fishing pole and started bringing the fish in.

"PULL! PULL!" Luffy grunted.

The boys put in all their strength to tug in their prize.

Finally, a gigantic fish was yanked from the waters.

Brook fell back and rolled back with Usopp like a big tumbleweed. They hit against the wall in a big jumbled mess.

The fish landed on the grass deck with a big thud.

"YEAH! We did it!" Chopper jumped with joy.

"We're gonna have a banquet tonight!" Luffy cheered.

Sanji came out from the kitchen. "Looks like you guys caught a big one." He looked over at Brook and Usopp. "And what are you two doing over there?"

They didn't move.

"Huh?" Luffy turned and saw his friends motionless on the ground. "Hey. Are you guys okay?"

Nami and Robin came out. As did Zoro and Franky.

"What's going on out here?" Franky asked.

"Uh, guys." said Usopp. "I think we have a problem."

The pirates liked confused until the boys stood up.

And they gasped.

Usopp's nose was stuck inside Brook's nose socket.

Luffy laughed. "Wahahahahahaha! Look! Usopp's nose is in Brook's nose!"

Chopper sputtered and laughed too.

Nami just sighed. "Idiots."

Robin just chuckled, amused.

"It's not funny!" Usopp scolded. "It hurts!"

"And it's not very comfortable!" Brook added. "Someone help!" Brook tried pulling away, but Usopp was pulled along with him.

"Owowowowowowooo! That hurts!" Usopp yelled. "Stop it!"

"They really seem stuck." Zoro unsheathed one of his swords. "I'll just chop off that nose and-"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, YOU SICK BASTARD!" Usopp screamed.

Usopp and Brook tugged at each other like two bulls with their tails tied together.

"Well, this is quite a predicament." Sanji deadpanned.

"What should we do?!" Chopper squeaked.

"You're the doctor, can't you just surgically remove Usopp's nude from Brook's nose hole?" said Franky.

Chopper looked unsure, but he did consider this notion.

"NO ONE IS REMOVING MY NOSE AND THAT'S FINAL!" snapped Usopp.

"Why don't we just get some butter or soap so we can slide Usopp's nose out?" Nami suggested.

"No! I refuse to have soap or anything up my nose!" Brook implored.

"Well, then. What are going to do about this?!" Nani said, fed up. "Huh?"

Nami looked around. "Where's Robin?"

"Right here."

Robin came down the steps. "I have a solution to the problem." she said, grinning. "Luffy, could you come here please?"

"Huh? Okay..." Luffy approached his friend and Robin whispered something in his ear.

"What's going on?" asked Brook.

"What are they talking about?!" Usopp was beginning to really panic.

When Robin finished speaking, Luffy giggled with a sneaky glint in his eye.

Usopp gulped. "Oh, no..."

Luffy went up to his bound buddies. But he hooked his arms under Brook's arms and held them back!

"AH! W-Wait a minute! Luffy!" Brook sputtered before the captain used his strong hands to hold Brook's skull straight forward.

"OW! OW! OW!" Usopp yelled, as he was forced to remain still with his nose painfully placed in Brook's nose socket.

"Robin?! What are you doing?!" Brook said, just as panicky as Usopp.

Robin just chuckled. "Don't worry, Brook. This won't hurt at all." She took out one of Nami's writing quills.

"Keep him nice and still, Luffy." Robin came up to the skeleton and started tracing his nose socket with the feather.

"Ah! Ooh!" Brook felt the quill tickle. "R-Robin! That-!" His breath hitched. "That tickles!"

"Of course." Robin said as she continued to stroke and trace with the feather.

Brook sniffled as the tickly sensation worsened.

Robin decided to tease. "Tickle, tickle, tickle..." she purred.

As she thought, the teasing words made the tickle feeling worsen.

"Ah...Ah...Ah..." Brook tried to resist.

"Don't fight it, Brook. This will help you." Robin said. She worked the feather right under the skeleton's nose hole.

Brook was going to blow!

"ACHOOOOO!" The skeleton let out a great, big sneeze. Luffy yanked Brook back and the force pulled Usopp's nose free!

"It worked!" Nani said.

"Yahoo!" Chopped cheered.

"Oh, thank god! My nose is still attached!" Usopp was beyond relieved. "I thought I was going to be stuck to Brook forever!"

Brook sniffled. "Wow! I never would have thought that feather would make me sneeze! My nose was so ticklish...although I don't have a nose to tickle! Yohohohoho!"

"Yeah!" Luffy laughed. He snatched the feather from Robin and tickled Brook under the chin.

"AH! Yohohoho! Luffy! Don't!" Brook squealed.

The captain just giggled and started chasing Brook with the feather. Chopper joined Luffy in the chase

Now that he's recovered, Usopp joined his friends to tickle their skeleton friend.

"Looks like things are back to normal." Sanji said.

"Good thinking, Robin." said Nami.

"True, but now she's invented a new way for those morons to be twice as loud and annoying.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHO! OH, PLEASE! DON'T TICKLE!" Brook begged. "YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Thanks to Usopp holding him down, Luffy and Chopper were tickling Brook's ribs with feathers. All over and in between them.

"A ticklish skeleton!" Luffy chortled. "Too funny!"

"It's scientifically impossible for someone without skin to be ticklish, but who's complaining?" Chopper said with a giggle.

And so, the harmony of the Straw Hat's Pirates' was restored once more.


End file.
